Unrequited Love
by Hikata
Summary: My first Angst!It's a story about how Rei reacts when his feeling of love aren't returned. Better than it sounds. character death. I wasn't sure about the rating, so better safe than sorry, right?


My first angst! How exciting.

**Disclaimer: **No own Beyblade.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai 'hints', character death

**-----------------------------------**

"The moon is so beautiful."

Outside in the cool, brisk night air stood a single silhouette. The person had been there for some time now. All he did was sit there, staring at the sky as if he was looking into another world far, far away. His thoughts seemed to drift between the events that had happened earlier, which had lead to this, and the thoughts of nothing at all but the quiet, unrealistic world that he had wished to live in for so long. Nothing seemed to be able to draw him from his thoughts, not even the icy wind that bit into his skin.

"I'm glad I got to see it full one last time."

The cold steel of a knife cut deep into the soft skin of his wrist. Blood slowly seeped from the fresh wound and began to come at a faster rate. A crimson trail slid down his arm, as he held up it up to examine the cut. He knew that the only thing he had to do was let all of this red liquid leek from his body and everything would end. It's amazing how easy it is to take ones own life.

He glanced around the empty forest clearing, not knowing what he was looking for. Maybe he hoped that the one he loved would show up to prevent this from happening, but that would never happen. No one would come for him, since no one even knew where he was.

...Flashback to earlier that evening...

"What did you say?" asked a confused teenage boy.

He hesitated. His face was red from the intense blush that refused to leave. It had taken weeks of mental preparation to say those three words, and he almost wasn't able to say them again a second time. "I... I love you."

An awkward silence set in between the two.

"Rei, are you feeling okay?" asked the now stunned teen. He couldn't believe his ears.

All Rei could do was nod his head, while looking at the ground.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

Again he nodded. "I've felt this way for so long. I wasn't sure how to tell you though, so I didn't say anything about my feelings until now."

The silence came again, but this time there was even more tension in the air. Neither knew what to say.

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry. But, I can't return your feelings." Tears began to form in the corner of the nekojin's eyes and he didn't say anything, so the other continued to explain. "It's just that I already have someone that I love. I'm sorry I never told you before now. If I had ever thought that you felt that way about me, I would have told you. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. This must be really embarrassing for, so I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened here. Hey, are you okay?"

Rei was visibly shaking as he desperately tried not to shed his tears. He had expected that something like this would happen, but it still hurt to actually hear it. In fact, it hurt more than he had thought it would. The tears managed to slip from his golden eyes and down his face. He couldn't bring himself to look at the face of the boy who stood in front of him. Backing away as the other stepped toward him, he turned and ran into the forest.

A shout for him to come back, fell on deaf ears as the heartbroken nekojin ran further and further into the forest. His mind was frantically trying to calm down, but he couldn't. The words of his love still rung in his head. _"I'm already love someone else..." _

He came to a small clearing just as the sun was sinking below the horizon and the soft light of the pale moon began to shine. His mind came to a solution to end the pain. Suicide. As stupid as he knew it sounded, to kill himself over not having his love returned, he couldn't deny that it was a very tempting idea at this time. Unsure of what to do, he sat down on the soft grass and tried to sort through his hazy mind.

...end flashback...

Now he had made his decision and was following it through as blood trickled down from both his wrist now. After the thinking that he had done, he came to the conclusion that he really didn't have that much to live for anyway. His friends could live on without him and would forget all about his death in no more than a year's time. He would just become a distant memory to them. He didn't have any real family that he had to worry about either. Sadly, he even knew that there wasn't a lover that he would be leaving behind. Nothing held him tightly to this world, so why not leave it?

He lay down on the grass as he became more and more exhausted. His whole body was going numb, not even the twinge of pain that had been coming from his injuries bothered him now. Just as darkness was about to embrace him forever, he heard the soft noise of footstep not to far off. The noise grew louder and faster as the people came towards his almost lifeless body. It was his friends. They had found him, but it was to late.

Using the last of his remaining strength, Rei smiled up at them. He saw their sad faces and the tears that poured from their eyes. That was the last thing he would ever see in this life as a blanket of black set itself over Rei's vision.

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N**

Well, what did you think of my first attempt at an angst fanfic? Sorry if the writings not that great; I'm a little rusty. If you're wondering who the guy that Rei loved is, then all I can say is make it whichever guy you what it to be. I think my original thought was that it would be Kai, but whatever. Thank you for reading, and please be so kind as to review, if you would. Flames are great for roasting marshmellows!


End file.
